I am Darkness
by AKATSUKIANDTEENWOLFLUVER
Summary: Hinata just about had it. everyone thought she was weak. Her dad kicked her out of the clan, and house forcing her to stay on the streets. She leaves for a year and when she gets back their in for a surprise. No pairing decided yet but vote please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, this is a little story I told my friend about and she said it was good so here it goes.**

Hinata's POV

I was laying in the grass with a blank look on my face. I didn't feel anything, I didn't think anything, I wasn't anything. Just a regular girl who was simply there. Always in the dark, never matching up to anyone. I sat up and put my back against the tree stump I was by. I glared as thoughts ran through my head. _Never enough, always in the shadows, not heiress potential._ I screamed at the sky, and sat there with an angry look on my face. I took a kunai out of my pouch from behind me. I cut my hand and vowed with my blood I will become stronger. I picked up my jacket, and walked to the tea shop with my jacket slung over my shoulder. I had a frown firmly placed on my face, I was done with being in the shadows. Done with being the innocent, weak, useless, stuttering girl who always needed help. I started to notice I'm acting like the other Hyuga's, I shrugged one shoulder and walked inside the tea shop.

"Hinata-Chan! You're back! What'll it be?" the owner asked me.

"Green tea please." I said in a steady voice. She looked surprised by my tone, but nodded anyways. She brought it back, and I drunk it quickly then paid them. I followed the familiar path home, and didn't greet any of the guards like I usually did. When I walked in, it was quiet. But it was quieter that usual. I ignored it and went to my room, but was stopped by a voice.

"Hinata." my fathers voice came. I stopped and walked in without knocking. I sat down, and looked at him.

"Hinata you are now exiled from this clan. Your sister is surpassing you, the heiress of the Hyuga's that will not look good in the history of the Hyuga's. So, you are now the ex-heiress of the clan. Your stuff is packed already, they put it in a scroll for you. Get out of my sight failure." he hissed at me. I didn't cry, or flinch. I simply stood and walked out. I wasn't sparing him a glance. He wants to get rid of me fine, I couldn't care less. I grabbed the scroll, and walked pass the picture with my mother, my dad, me and Hanabi. I glared at the picture, and cut myself away from the picture. I walked out, and went to sit on a bench outside. I would have to save a lot of money to buy me a small apartment.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." I mumbled to myself. I stood up, and decided to walk around for a while.

"Hinata!" I heard a voice scream, I turned around and saw Ino and Sakura. My frown deepened, but they didn't notice.

"You want to go out with the rest of the Rookie Nine?" Ino said smiling at me.

"No, I have way to many things on my mind. I do not need any people to distract me." I told them harshly. They looked shocked but, covered it up with concern.

"What happened Hinata?" Sakura asked me.

"Like I would tell the two top gossips about my personal life. I'll pass." I said glaring hardly. They looked at each other and nodded. Then, they grabbed me before I could react. They started to drag me towards the Hokage Tower. I started to struggle, to get away from them. But it was too late, I was in the office. Tsunade looked at us like we lost our minds.

"Sakura! Ino! What's the meaning of this?" Tsunade asked them.

"This imposter is trying to frame Hinata." Ino said glaring at me hatefully which I just returned even more heated. She backed away, and looked back at Tsunade.

"Go get the rest of Rookie Nine. If this isn't the real Hinata, we will need everyone to help find her." Tsunade said eyeing me. I simply glared, as my frowned deepened.

"Where's Hinata?" she asked me. I didn't answer her, because it was a stupid question to ask me. She sighed and glared at me.

"Very well. We will just have to use force." she said to me. The doors opened and the rest of Rookie Nine came in.

"What's wrong Tsunade?" Kiba asked her.

"This imposter is trying to be Hinata. And won't tell us where she is." Tsunade said looking at me. I felt most of everyone stares harden as they looked at me.

"Teme! Where's Hinata-Chan?" Naruto yelled. I still didn't answer, I simply squirmed trying to get out of the chakra binds.

"You won't be able to get out of those. Their chakra strings, we might let you go if you tell us who you work for. And whoever you do work for is the worst. That was the worst Hinata act ever." Sakura said to me. I snapped my head to her, and glared harshly. I stood up, and glared at her.

"This isn't a act Haruno. I have every right to act how I want to act if something happened. That doesn't have to be any of your business." I sneered at her. I snapped the binds, and glared at her. I slowly activated my Byakugan in a threatening way.

"And if you _ever in your life_ try to drag me again…" I trailed off leaving the threat hanging.

"Hinata? What happened to you?" Kiba asked trying to touch my shoulder, I moved I didn't want him touching me.

"What happened? Like I want any of you to know. I'm surprised you're all quiet. You all thought that I was the quiet sweet innocent girl. I was always in the dark, always in the shadows. Well guess what I'm sick of it. No more being nice, and definitely no more being weak." I said to them glaring.

"Hinata, you aren't weak." Sakura said to me. I snorted and glared harder at her.

"Not weak my _ass. _Everyday I was told I was useless, weak, a waste of space. Everyone in here suspected me to be weak at some point. None of you can deny it, when you thought I wasn't listening I heard every _fucking _word." I hissed at them deactivating my Byakugan.

"Hinata-Chan?" Naruto called out to me. I smiled lightly, and then it turned into a frown.

"You my friend are the most dense of everyone in this room. I got stabbed in the back for you, nearly died. And what do I get? Avoided for almost two months. You hugged her after it was over, when the only thing she did was heal people. Sakura quick question, if your old teammate was to comeback what would do?" I asked smirking. She looked away speechless. I gave a humorless chuckle at her.

"That's what I thought." I said to her. I grabbed the scroll that had all of my things inside, and was getting ready to leave. Before I could Neji grabbed my forearm.

"Hinata-sama? What really happened?" he asked me. I made a sound of irritation, and snatched my arm away.

"You really want to know that bad? Fine, I'm no longer a Hyuga. I'm done with them. You or Hanabi will be the new heir. So now, I'm on my own. And I might not stay here." I said to them. They started to make noises of disapproval.

"You can't leave, we need you." Neji said to me. I glared so hard that it could freeze hell over.

"Tsunade-sama do you have any year long missions open?" I asked her with a straight face.  
"Not at the moment. Everyone leave, I want to have a discussion with Hinata." Tsunade told them. They left albeit hesitantly. She did a few hand signs and the door was sound proof, they wouldn't be able to here a sound.

"Hinata, I understand you not wanting to be here, but are you sure?" Tsunade asked me.

"Yes I am sure." I told her.

"Well, I have an old friend that could help you she specializes in poisons, and Ninjutsu. She knows a little about medical jutsu so this could help you in the future. But the longest you can stay is a year." she told me righting on the scroll.

"All I need is a year." I said taking it away from her.

"See you in a year then." she said smiling at me. I nodded and turned around walking away. When I opened the door, I saw they were still there. I rolled my eyes and walked away from them. They followed me to the gates of the village, and I turned around to face them.

"You will be missed Hinata." Tenten said. They all nodded in agreement with her. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Yeah, whatever." I said then I turned and left out of the village. They have underestimated me, and I will get them back for it.

**Let me know if you like it I will gladly make new chapters. And vote for your favorite pairing. **

**NaruHina**

**SasuHina **

**GaaHina **

**Those three if you want another let me know good bye.**


	2. Chapter 2:Months One and Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I love that people like this story. In the lead right now is GaaHina NaruHina in second and SasuHina in third. I voted for GaaHina and so did my friend that has an account. Anyways, let's get this goin'. **

Hinata's POV

I have been walking for almost two weeks now. I started to think I was going the wrong way, but I say a house. I walked towards it, and stopped right outside the gate. I activated my Byakugan, and saw many traps there. I stepped over all of them, and got to the door safely. I knocked on the door, and I heard stumbling. Then, there was a girl who had icy blue eyes, and white hair. She looked at me then she glared at me. I just retuned it right back at her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked me rudely.

"My name is Hinata, and I was sent here by Tsunade." I told her. She seemed to know her, because a look of recognition flashed across her face.

"Tsunade sent you huh? Well, I am Toketsu Honoo. I am a master at ice Ninjutsu, and making poisons. My sister who lives with me name is Kurai Honoo. She is a master at darkness messing with darkness. She has more powers that you will discover." Toketsu told me. I nodded and handed her the scroll Tsunade had gave me. She took it and read it then nodded to me. She led me inside her house, and I took everything in. It was better than the Hyuga Estate in everyway. No complaints, no all seeing eyes, or arguing. She turned around and looked at me. She studied my body, and nodded in approval.

"You have a good body, that shows you're athletic." she told me. "But just because you have a good body doesn't mean you can slack off. Every morning we will workout. Going for five mile runs, and push-ups. Everything to keep your body in fit." she said to me walking away.

"Toketsu, where are you?" another voice asked aloud.

"In the kitchen, and we have a visitor." Toketsu called back. I heard footsteps and turned around to see a girl that flaming orange eyes, and black hair.

"Hi my names Hinata." I said to her.

"Kurai Honoo." she said back to me nodding. "Why is she here Toketsu?" she added on.

"Tsunade sent her." Toketsu said.

"Really? That's good, by the time you leave you'll be breaking necks from left to right." she said smirking at me.

"Good, because I can name a few people that need it." I said to her smirking back.

"I like this girl, how long are you staying?" she asked me.

"For a year, that's the most time I'll need right?" I said staring at her.

"That's the only time you'll need. We can each get six months to teach you. Who would you rather have first?" she asked me. I looked between the both of them, and tried to decide.

"Toketsu, I'll be more likely to learn ice faster." I said to them both.

"You can more than likely. But my ice is different, its so cold that it can melt your skin off." Toketsu said.

"Sort of like acid." I stated to her. She nodded and turned to her sister.

"We'll run every morning for five miles. Then, we'll do some push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, etc. Then, I'll teach her ice first." Toketsu said to me.

"What time should I wake up then?" I asked her before she got to far.

"Wake up at five in the morning, we'll be out until midnight." she told me, and I nodded my head at her retreating form. I looked out the window and saw it was starting to get dark.

"Where's the bathroom, I would like to shower please?" I said to Kurai. She moved her head as a silent way to say follow me. I walked behind her, and saw a room that had black walls, and a fuzzy purple carpet.

"I like it, and thank you Kurai." I said to her.

"You're welcome Hinata, have a good sleep." she said walking out and closing the door. I went into my bag, and got my scroll that had all of my things in it. I took some clothes out of it, and went into the bathroom. I took a long hot shower, and when I got out Toketsu was in my room.

"I hope you like the room, and tomorrow when we're jogging, there will be traps all around us." She told me like she forgot. I nodded and she walked out of the room. I sat there contemplating everything that happened.

"Huh, I managed to get kicked out of my clan, dragged to the Hokage's office for being accused of an imposter, left my village, and now I'm training with two powerful people. Not bad for a weak person." I said to myself, lying down. Then, I was out like a light.

I woke up to hear Toketsu yelling at me, saying I should've been up. I rushed to put on some running clothes. I went outside, and saw Toketsu waiting on me.

"Remember what I said last night traps are everywhere." she said starting to run. I activated my Byakugan, and ran with her. Dodging every trap that was planted around us. But I didn't see one coming from the side of me, so I had to drop and slide under the whole thing then get back up and start to run again. I caught up with Toketsu, and she looked surprised to see me with no injuries. I sped up, and finished the course with her. Then, we ran back again and I knew this was how every morning would go. I slowed down when we we're almost done, and started to catch my breath. Toketsu looked at me with some pride.

"Not bad at all Hinata. Now, 250 push-ups go." she said in all seriousness. I got on the ground and started to do just as she said. By the time I was on 136, the sun was coming up. I pushed myself to finish the rest that I had left. I finished in another 10 to 15 minutes.

"Sit-ups, 130" she said coming to hold my feet down. I nodded and rolled on my back. She held them down, and I started to knock all of them out quickly.

"Last but not least, pull-ups. Only do 100." she told me, and I nodded jumping and swinging myself on a tree branch. I started to pull myself up, and it took me longer to do this than the other things. When I was done, I dropped to the ground. I was really tired, but I had to keep pushing myself. I got up and looked at her, and she had a smile on her face.

"Good now I'm going to teach you the basics first. Like how to gather water in your hands." she said stepping on a river on their property. She stood there and I turned my Byakugan on and I saw her taking very little chakra around her body but, droplets of water formed around her. I went next to her, and started to do the same thing. I messed up quite a lot of times, but I got the hang of it. I looked at her, and she nodded.

"Now next step is to focus that chakra in that water, and it should turn to ice." she said showing me exactly how to do so. The water she had around her slowly started to freeze. And I tried to do the same thing but it wouldn't freeze mines. I started again, but then stopped as it wouldn't work again.

"Maybe you need to add a little more chakra, and that should do it." Toketsu said to me. I did exactly what she told me, and it started to freeze, but it was still water on the inside.

"Okay add a little more but not a lot." she instructed me, I did what she was told and the water froze. I smiled and she gave me a thumbs up.

"Okay, now the shaping it is a little harder. Well, not really just make the hands signs: Dragon, Tiger, Ram, Boar, and Hare. Then, you should be able to shape your ice as you want to." she said doing the hand signs, her ice turned to needles. I did the same thing, and kept repeating the hand signs in my head. I stopped when I was done, and peeked at one of the water droplets, to see them formed as needles. I gasped happily, and then froze.

"What am I suppose to do now?" I asked her.

"Simply say: Ice style: Ice needle Jutsu." she told me backing away. I did exactly what she said and the ice flew at the grassy area.

"You have completed your first ice jutsu. Congratulations." she said to me, I bowed respectfully at her. And she returned it back to me.

"Now, the next thing will be a step higher. it's a jutsu called Freeze Flame. The thing about it is that you gather as much water as you can around you. Then, make the hand signs: Horse, Monkey, Bird, Rat, Dog, Snake, and Bird again." she instructed me. I gathered as much water as I could around me, and started to say the names of the hand signs in my head. I made the hand signs and looked at Toketsu.

"Why is it called Freeze Flame?" I asked her. She simply smirked, and said: "You'll see."

"Ice Style: Freeze Flame Jutsu!" I said loudly, and all of the water turned to ice and went in one direction, then it hit a training dummy, but nothing happened.

"Toketsu nothing hap-" I was cut off by a burst of blue flames. I stared in amazement, and she smirked at my facial expression.

"Well, I know why you call it freeze flame now." I said facing her.

"Okay, now this next one will be a little bit harder. You see this jutsu will make a dragon form, and attack the person you are going against." she said making hand signs and putting her hand to the ground with a loud summoning jutsu. A dragon came out of the water, and it was made out of ice.

"Hinata meet Kori no Ryu. But you can call him Kori." she said to me. I nodded still looking at the dragon.

"How may I assist you Toketsu?" Kori asked her.

"I didn't need you to kill anyone just meet your new owner, her name is Hinata." Toketsu said to me.

"Toketsu, I can't take your dragon." I said to her. She simply shook her head telling me to stop.

"Yes, you can. I have another, her names Isis." she said to me, and I nodded staring at the dragon. He bent down to my eye-level.

"Hinata, I will be fully loyal to you. If you ever need me, just do the jutsu." Kori said leaving me alone with Toketsu again.

"Thank you Toketsu. I appreciated this really." I said to her.

"It's okay, let's learn another jutsu." she said to me. I nodded and she started to teach me the Ice Mist. It was really cool like a fog came, and it got colder and colder until you froze to death. It went like this for the next few weeks. Then, one day she told me she had her mastery jutsu that took her weeks to learn.

"Don't panic Hinata, it shouldn't be that hard with the way you're progressing. The name of this jutsu is called Ice Illusions. The thing about it is that, it creates three more of you like shadow clones. And they all act a different way so it messes with the persons minds and they'll have a mental breakdown. You store chakra inside and outside of you, so try that first." Toketsu instructed me. I nodded and tried, but this was a lot more difficult than it sounded. After my fifteenth time of failing, I started to lose my mind slowly. She looked at me, and looked at me with a 'you see what I mean' face. I got up and tried again, and then I stayed like I was after Toketsu shouted for me to stop.

"Now, do the hand signs: Boar, Rat, Snake, Dragon, Bird, Ram, Tiger, Hare, Rat, Boar." she said to me. I repeated the hand signs in my head and did them with the words going through my head.

"Ice Illusion." I said and opened my eyes, and saw three other me's. One looked really sad, while another looked crazed, and the last looked at you with a really scary face.

"Okay disband them by saying Illusion done." she instructed covering her eyes. I nodded and did what I was told. They melted and went away.

"Good job. I have more, but I only wanted to teach you those for now. Let's get started on the poisons." she told me getting off of the water. I followed after her, and she went into the house then came back out with a box.

"These are all of the poisons I have. But be careful of what you touch." she warned me, and I nodded at her. She pulled out a black thick substance.

"This poison makes you swell up, and then you'll end up foaming at the mouth. It stops your breathing. But for that to happen it has to go inside the person." she said sitting it aside gently. She pulled out another one that was and electric purple.

"This one is really deadly, the only thing you have to do is make it have skin contact and that part of the person's body melt off." she told me about that one. Next she pulled out a clear poison, but it didn't look like poison.

"This is my most famous creation, its odorless, colorless. If it makes skin contact then it paralyzes the person from the neck and down. They can't move a thing, and depending on the dosage that's how long they'll be poisoned." she told me. I nodded and watched as she explained the rest of the poisons.

In month two, we always sparred together. She would tell me how to position myself so it could help me out in the future. She showed me a new jutsu called Twin Dragon blizzard, to dragons made out of black snow will appear and merge and create a massive tornado. Another jutsu is Ice Prison, it collects ice out of the ground and freezes the person you are going against. It is strong enough to with stand any fire jutsus.

"Hinata, you have to be the best person I've ever taught. And this is only the first two months, I have much more to teach you." Toketsu said to me. I nodded and followed her into the house to eat with Kurai. Kurai has been busy with teaching herself new jutsus and taking care of the house. So, we didn't get to see her much. The only thing I knew was that these were the best two months of my life. Now, I just had another eight to go. I will prove to them that I'm strong they won't know what hit them.

That next day I saw Toketsu outside meditating, I went out and joined her. She opened one of her eyes two hours later, and stared at me.

"Come on Hinata. I have more jutsus for you to learn." Toketsu said rising from her seat. I followed her, and she told me to stand directly five feet in front of her. Then, she formed hand signs. I looked up and saw ice falling out of the sky. I dodged all of them looking at her as if she lost her mind.

"That jutsu is called Ice Meteor. They're big pieces of ice, and if the person gets hit by one of them, the weight is enough to break that entire bone." she explained to me. She taught me how to do it, and I mastered it in seven to eight hours. It wasn't the easiest jutsu, but it wasn't the hardest.

"I'll give you some info on all of the jutsus I've taught you. People will start to think you're a threat, if they see how powerful you are." she told me, and I scoffed a little.

"Toketsu, everyone in that village though I was weak. I couldn't go on one mission without people telling me to stand back. They're to powerful for you Hinata. So, maybe this is what I need." I told her, nodding slightly.

"Well if they did that then, you do need this. I can't wait for Kurai to teach you her jutsus. You'll have more fun with those jutsus. They actually scare people horribly." she said shivering a little.

"Well, I can't wait to learn those jutsus. Man, when I go back they'll be really surprised at how I've changed so much." I said to Toketsu. And I know they'll be shocked, my clothing style has gotten bolder, and I'm bolder. So, if they hear how I am. I can't even finish that without smirking at my thoughts.

"Hinata let's train, until dinner time." Toketsu told me, I nodded and started to get in my fighting stance. I decided I would show Toketsu something I taught myself. She started to do ice jutsus, but I didn't move. I stared at her with a smirk, and she looked confused. She simply shrugged, and her freeze flame came at me. I ran away from it, so I wouldn't get caught by it. She smirked thinking she had caught me, but I made a clone. I was actually behind her. I started to do the jutsu that I made up, and started my hand signs.

"Water Style: Acid Water Jutsu!" I said from behind her, and she moved away. Before it could touch her. She looked at me shocked that I could do that jutsu.

"Who taught you that?" Toketsu asked me with wide eyes.

"I did I just didn't freeze the water and then I added a little chakra. Next thing, I know the water was burning stuff around me." I explained to her.

"Well done, you took my element and changed it as your own." she said to me.

"Guys dinner is ready." Kurai called out. We nodded and ran towards the house. Kurai made some Rice Balls and Fish. We ate while telling our stories from the day. Then, when we were done eating we cleaned up the table and dishes. I took a long shower, and lied down in my bed it was a tiresome day.

**Done this is focused on months one and two next chapter three and four. Then, five and six. And so on. Also keep voting. Let's go I need a winner by the eighth chapter.**

**GaaHina- 4**

**NaruHina-3**

**SasuHina-2**

**Let's go people, I need votes. Goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3:Sinister Smiles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and sorry that I haven't been updating its been a hectic week. So, here you go. And remember keep voting, I'll let you know the leads at the end.**

Hinata's POV

It has been a total of two months since I was here. I don't regret leaving Konoha one bit, but I miss it a lot. I wonder how they've been since I left but I just push all of the thoughts away. I heard a knock on my door, and saw Toketsu come in. I sat up, and looked at her.

"Today, I will start to teach you about poisons and the antidotes." she told me, I looked at her with a weird expression.

"Let me explain. When fighting certain people, they might have poisons. If I don't teach you this, you could get killed. If I do then you will be able to live, because you will have antidotes to help you." Toketsu explain and I held an 'o' expression on my face.

"So, when will we start?" I asked her.

"Not yet, but later today. Right now you rest up." she told me getting up to leave, but she stopped suddenly. She turned her head towards me, and she looked like she was in deep thought.

"Hinata when you start to train with Kurai, I want… no…. I need you to be careful." she said to me.

"Why?" I asked her. She didn't respond right away, but she did close her eyes.

"Kurai tends to get out of control. She can't control what she does. For example, if she was to hurt you really bad she wouldn't care until after it was over." Toketsu said. I went pale, what if she killed me, I wouldn't even be able to prove myself. I looked back up to Kurai, and sighed.

"She might be able to kill me, but I will still push myself until I prove I'm strong and not weak." I told Toketsu, she nodded in return and then she left out. I started to rethink Toketsu's words. If I was to die, what would it be like. I shook my head leaving the dark thoughts, I will not give up I need to prove everyone wrong. I closed my eyes, and then fell asleep.

Normal POV

It was few hours later when Hinata woke up. She was still a little shook up by Toketsu's words but she didn't show it. They were now outside with Toketsu teaching her about the poisons.

"Do you understand Hinata?" Toketsu asked after explaining the things her poisons can do. Hinata looked at her with a confused expression, which made Toketsu sigh.

"Okay I'll put it simpler. Blue to purple is death. Pink to red is paralysis, orange to yellow is unconscious, green to clear is healing." Toketsu said to Hinata again.

"Oh now I get it. So, that's it with the poisons, what now?" Hinata asked her.

"Now I will tell you about how long it takes the poisons to take affect. The healing one is the fastest one, it usually moves as fast as it could. The deathly poisons goes slower than the rest. The reason is that people usually use those for a slow painful death. The paralysis you can't feel, but you will know when it takes affect. It will start at whatever point that got injected with it. The unconscious poisons are the fastest and long lasting ones. The reason is, if you get kidnapped the person will have plenty of time to get away without you struggling." she explained to Hinata. Hinata nodded and Toketsu kept going on about the poisons. Hinata then felt a chill as if someone was watching her. She turned to look at the house, and when she looked in all windows she saw nothing. She turned back around to face Toketsu and tune back in to her poisons class. She still felt that chilling gaze, and she tried to ignore it but it only got stronger.

_I know you feel it turn around Hinata… _a whisper came from behind her, and she turned around faster, and she looked at all the windows. She saw Kurai staring at her, but there was a black shadow replica behind her. She stared at it, and it gave her a predatory smile before going away. She saw Kurai mouthing words at her, and she squinted her eyes. She then realized what she was saying.

_If you tell anyone what you just saw, I will personally end you. _she mouthed then turned into a mist of darkness. Hinata turned around slowly, with a pale face. She was also sweating bullets, she looked at Toketsu who didn't notice none of it.

"Well, Hinata that's all today. You may do what you please." Toketsu said leaving her in the yard by herself. She stayed there unable to move, she was to terrified to do so. Her eyes were wide as she stared at one place in the yard.

"I see you got my message." a voice said, and she tensed at said voice. She turned around slowly not wanting to see Kurai's face.

"Look at me Hinata." Kurai growled out at Hinata. Hinata turned to face her with fear evident on her face.

"Good. Now I will tell you this personally, you tell her about what I said I will end you. But don't worry it'll be quick and painless." Kurai said to Hinata. She then turned away to leave, but she stopped, and she sighed.

"Before I leave, I will leave you with a parting gift." Kurai said, and the same dark replica shadow of herself came out, and it smiled at Hinata with that same sinister look. It walked towards her which Hinata moved back from her. She ran at her top speed, and that's the last thing Hinata remembered.

Hinata's POV

I blinked my eyes open, and then gasped as all of the memories came back to me. I stared at my hands, and I started to get up, but it hurt my side. I pulled my shirt up, and saw a small circle with a cross on the inside. I touched it, and it started to glow purple. Then, there was nothing but darkness surrounding me. I looked around and I started hearing whispers. I looked around searching for anything, and then I saw something. I went towards it, and saw a mirror. I saw myself, but it was a scarier version. She was staring at me, and then she started to step out, I moved backwards. She was soon out of the mirror and she looked at me, and then she had the same sinister smile as Kurai. I had a frightened look on my face, and I closed my eyes not wanting to look at her.

"_Don't close your eyes, its only yourself that you are looking at." _the dark me said. I then looked up, and glared at it which surprised it.

"You are not me. I know that for a fact." I said to the dark Hinata.  
_"Oh but I am. You see when I slowly start to infect you, you will start to lose your mind. That's when I take over, of course there will be a art of you left but its not like it would matter anyways. So, all in all I'm really you." dark Hinata said. She then started to slowly disappear. "Seen likes our time is up see you later Hinata." dark Hinata said. _I passed out and when I woke up I saw I was in my room, I only had one thought in my mind. 'What the Hell just happened?'

**Okay I'm sorry its not that long but with Christmas shopping for my mom and trying to got to Anime Blues Remix the winterfest for my birthday isn't easy. I'm trying to go as Kakuzu, even though I'm a girl. But anyways here are the leads. **

**GaaHina- 7**

**NaruHina- 9 **

**SasuHina- 2**

**So NaruHina is in the lead. Okay then, Sasuke you gets no love. But its whatever so keep voting. And read my other stories if you will please. Soooo, BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4:Kurai's Training

**Disclaimer: Love the reviews keep them coming and like two chapters from now or the next chapter that will start her darkness training. Anyways here you go.**

Hinata's POV

I woke up sweating bullets, I sighed remembering what happened in that dream. I slowly moved my hand to my side and hissed. I lifted my shirt and saw the circle with the cross inside right there.

"I thought that was fake." I said in a whisper. I looked down and it turned completely black, and then smoke came from it. Then, it stopped the smoke formed in one place then dark Hinata came in front of me. She held a smirk, and it only widened when she saw my face.

"What are you surprised? I told you all this yesterday. And instead of calling me Dark Hinata call me Yami." Yami said.

"Well, what do you want Yami?" I hissed out her name, and she glared back at me.

"I'd watch the tone, I could end you." Yami said. I glared harder and she touched the wall and the wall started to decay.

"That got your attention. Now how about this, I'll only lend you some of my powers. The downside is that if I do you'll lose all control of your body, and go on a killing spree. More or less." she said staring at me.

"No I will not accept your offer." I denied glaring at her.

"It wasn't a offer. I can force my way out, and I will force myself out. You would probably lose all self control. I should leave Toketsu is coming." she said and then she turned back into mist and she was inside the mark again. There was a knock, and I said come in to Toketsu. She walked in and started to smile at me, which I returned shakily. She noticed this, and concern was written all over her face.

"What happened are you okay?" she asked me. I nodded and looked at her then sighed.

"Yeah just had a dream about my past. I rather not talk about it." I told her which wasn't a total lie. It did happen in the past so I'm not lying.

"Oh well okay. But wash up and come down you're going to help me cook Stir Fry." she said and then she left out. I got some clothes and took a quick shower. I brushed my teeth, and washed my face. Then, I brushed the tangles out of my hair, and went downstairs. As I was walking downstairs, I felt the presence that Kurai was on the same hall. I turned around and saw that the hall was really dark behind me. I ran away from it until I got into the kitchen. Toketsu didn't notice I was there so I just sat trying to catch my breath. I looked up, and saw her chopping up vegetables and then she cut her finger. I smelled the blood, and that made me nervous again.

"_You smell it don't you Hinata? Those are my instincts. If I wanted to, I could easily kill you right now." Yami said to Hinata. _

"_Well, I don't want it go away." Hinata said forcefully. _

"_You shouldn't talk to me like that. Remember I could end you." Yami said and then she felt Yami's presence leave._

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked Toketsu. Toketsu turned around fast and nodded.

"I didn't know you were there you actually scared me a little. But I'm fine." Toketsu said, and I got up to help her. I took the knife, and quickly cut up the vegetables. Soon, they were done cooking and they were eating food for themselves. They heard footsteps, and Kurai walked in.

"It's some more left if you want some." Toketsu said to Kurai. Kurai shook her head saying she wasn't hungry.

"I have to go somewhere really quick. I'll be back later." Kurai said leaving out but before she did leave she turned and smirked at me her usually flaming orange eyes turned black including the white part of her eye. I turned away from her, and the door had closed.

"Okay Hinata I'm going to quiz you on the poisons I told you about yesterday. I'm simply going to say blue to purple and you'll give me your answer. Simple enough?" Toketsu asked me.

"Okay, pink to red?" she asked me.

"Paralysis." I answered her.

"Orange to yellow?" she asked.

"Unconscious." I told her

"Green to clear." she stated

"Healing." I said to her.

"Blue to purple." she said smiling a little.

"Death." I answered her.

"You got all of them correct, now I'm going to ask you what each poison does and you'll give me your answer." she told me and I nodded.

"Why does the death poisons go so slow?" she asked me.

"Because most people go for the slow and painful deaths." I said to her.

"When is it best to use the Unconscious poison?" she asked me.

"When you are kidnapping someone they won't be able to fight back." I explained to her.

"Why does healing move the fastest?" she asked.

"Because if you're poisoned you will have a chance to save yourself." I told her.

"And what happens with paralysis?" she asked me.

"You don't know what happened but you'll know when it takes affect." I said. She nodded her head, and then nodded for me to follower her. We went outside, and she walked to the middle of the field.

"Now we have roughly two weeks to train together. So, from now on that's what we'll do. And remember what I said about Kurai." she told me, and then she charged forward at me. I quickly dodged, and that's how the rest of the night was spent we were training. The rest of the week had went by faster than usual. I spent that week trying my best to avoid Kurai at all cost. But I haven't seen her in a while, and Yami hasn't been bothering me. But all to soon that week had ended, and now my six months with Kurai has started.

That next morning Kurai woke me up, and she didn't seem to have the evil presence with her. We went outside, and worked out like we usually did. She started telling me about all of the darkness jutsus that she will be teaching me. She started with a simple one, and the name of it was 'whispers' just the name of that gave me the wrong vibe. She demonstrated how it would go, and I started to hear whispers all around me. I knew she was up to something, because they put me on edge then it all stopped. I looked up, and she was in front of me.

"I knew you would react like that not even worth my time. Your life is already forfeit either way, but surely you would prefer and easy death?" she said stepping back. That left me speechless, and I was waiting for her next move. She turned away from me, and started to walk in the house but she stopped. She looked at me and her eyes were all black again, she grinned maliciously then stepped towards me. I stood up, and reached for one of the poisons that Toketsu gave me. I reached for the unconscious one, and activated my Byakugan. She ran towards me, and I side stepped and started to run away from her. I waited for the perfect time to inject her, and when that time came I did. She felt it but it was too late. I looked down and ran back to the house away from her. When I got inside the house, I ran into my room. I stayed there for the rest of the night. I took a quick shower, and laid down in my bed. I fell asleep quickly. The next day I didn't see Kurai, but I felt her there.

"_Hinata… You know she is watching you… no… watching us. She's doing it right now. Don't try to look for her she knows when you are." Yami said._

"_Why're you telling me this? Weren't you just trying to kill me?" I asked Yami. I heard her make a noise. _

"_I am, and I still want to. I just don't want her to do it." Yami said._

"_Is there a specific reason to why you hate me?" I asked her._

"_I don't hate you, I don't particularly like you. But I don't hate you." Yami said, and I was shocked.  
"Then, why do you choose to try and kill me?" I asked her._

"_You see Hinata, I was already inside of you. But when Kurai hit you I turned dark. So, now, since she has done this, I am devoted to kill you." she said to me._

"_Isn't there a way to reverse this, and what do you mean already inside of me?" I asked Yami._

"_One question at a time." she hissed out at me "Anyways, when you first met Toketsu, she sealed a protector on you. So, I was nice making sure you didn't get hurt but Kurai came along, and injected you with that Kuroi Doku. As for reversing it, I don't know honestly. Save that question for Tsunade when we get back to Konoha." Yami said to me. _

"_Anything else I should know?" I asked her. _

"_Not really. But I'm going to be here for the next six months. Oh yeah, there is one thing. I am a part of Kurai right?" Yami asked me._

"_Yes, you are but what does that have to do with anything?" I asked her._

"_Since I am apart of her that means she's apart of me which means…" Yami trailed off._

"_That you could teach me yourself." I said to her._

"_Bingo. So, I will take over your body while you two are training. Now go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." Yami said then she was gone._

I laid back down, and got some more sleep before I would have to train. I had a dreamless sleep which was a first in a long time.

When I woke up the next day, Kurai was waiting for me, and I let Yami take over. She didn't make her eyes completely black, and she activated my Byakugan. I watched, from the inside, how their fight unwrapped. Yami's fighting style was different from mine. She was good at it, but she seemed like she was losing self control. I forced my way back into my body, and took back over.

"_Thanks Kid." Yami said. _I started to fight with Kurai, she looked surprised but she had started to try harder to kill me. I started to make clones so she wouldn't know who was who. She hit a clone and I came up behind her, and I hit her arm shutting her arm down. I did the same to the other one and they were useless now. She glared and disappeared as a mist.

"How does she expect me to get stronger, if she continues to leave everyday?" I muttered annoyed. I went back inside and took a shower, but ran into Toketsu.

"How's training going?" she asked nervously.

"Its good the first day she tried to kill me, but I poisoned her." I told her. She sighed of relief, and nodded.

"Told you those poisons would become of good use." she said then she walked away.

The rest of that month went the same as that day, I switched places with Yami and then got my place back when she almost lose control of herself. Then, I tell Toketsu about it.

The second month came, which makes this my eighth month here, I will be leaving in four more months. I wonder how everyone is without me there, and I shook those thoughts away. Anyways, one day when we were training, Kurai had injected me with a needle with something I didn't know. Ever since then, I've been coughing up a black substance. Yami said it wasn't anything serious or dangerous. So, I wouldn't die, at least that's what she said. I would just have to ask when I got back to Konoha, I gave a bitter laugh at thinking about them so much. It wouldn't have been that way if I was there. Eight months here, I have improved, I have gotten stronger, and I will defeat Kurai before she has the chance to do to me.

**Done well, I might change something up, like instead of her staying the whole 12 months, I will have something bad happen and she will have to leave. So, this was like months six seven and eight. So, next chapter month nine and ten. Then, right there in the middle of month eleven that's when that crazy thing will happen. So that will be during chapter six so yeah. I just have a really good part for when she gets back I'm sorry if I'm rushing. Now time for the votes. **

**GaaHina- 11**

**NaruHina- 13**

**SasuHina- 2... Still **

**So GaaHina is catching up but by the sixth chapter is when it should be done. So, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5: All Hell Broke Loose

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, and I'm just gonna stop SasuHina all together. The reason is because he got no love, even though people like him a lot, irony. Anyways, you know how this goes, let's get this goin'. **

Hinata's POV

Its in the middle of the ninth month now, Kurai has been trying to kill me everytime we practiced, which was everyday. Toketsu is oblivious to all of this, I don't know how she is though. So, now I'm having a conversation with Yami.

"Well Hinata tell me about your life before all of this." she said to me.

"Okay. Before I got here, I was the heiress of the Hyuga clan, but my father exiled me for thinking I was weak. So, my cousin or sister will become the new heir. I don't know wy he think I was weak, I fought an S-Rank criminal, and survived. I told the love of my life that I loved him for the first time, and he didn't even acknowledge it. Only thing he did was avoid me for twom months, and follow around another girl who didn't even care about him. I had two teammates named Kiba and Shino, they thought I couldn't take care of myself. When I was younger, my cousin, who's probably going to be the heiress, almost killed me at the exams we had to become Genin. My dad called me a failiure, and didn't care that I was almost killed. So, all in all, my life was pretty messed up." I said to Yami. She looked taken aback by my story, but I just shrugged.

"Your life was pretty bad if I must say, and that's coming from me. And I don't even like you!" she exclaimed. I sweatdropped at her, and sighed.

"It's funny how you only noticed that last part." I said still sweatdropping. She just looked at me, and nodded a little.

"So, what about you?" I asked her.

"What about me?" Yami asked leaning back.

"What about your life what happened to you?" I asked her, she sat back up and looked at me.

"Well, I guess I can give you a little information. Okay you see, I'm what you call a Purotekuta." she started off.

"A Protector?" I asked her and she nodded her head at me.

"I was suppose to come here to protect you, but Kurai came along and injected you Kuroi Doku. So, I turned evil if there's a way to end this curse then I'll become nice again. But I doubt that's going to happen." she said looking at me and I glared at her. There was knock on the door, and Yami went back inside of me. I said enter, and Kurai came in with her dark shadow following her. I glared at both of them, while her dark side just smirked.

"What do _you _two want?" I hissed at them. The dark Kurai walked forward, but Kurai stopped her. She had a glare on her face, but she stopped. Kurai turned towards me, and took a deep breath. Then, she opened her eyes, and she glared at me harder. I returned it, and it was a glare off.

"You really want to die don't you? Clearly you do, because you shouldn't glare at me like that." Kurai hissed at me. I still held my glare firmly in place, and this pissed her off more.

"I don't like you, and you should leave here. When I snap, you will be the first I come for. I will kill you Hinata, and that is a promise." she said then, she left. But the dark Kurai was still there.

"Why the hell are you still here?" I asked her, and her eyes snapped to my side.

"You even have Yami on your side. She's the best we have, but it seems I was wrong. Oh well, Yami, I know you hear me, when she dies you die so tell me when you're both ready." she said then disappeared in a mist. My door closed behind her, and I still was pissed off at her. Yami came back out, and she had the same face espression.

"I don't like them, they're planning something. I'll be watching them, something feels off about this whole situation." Yami said sitting down in a chair. She put her head in her hand, and snapped her eyes to me. She rubbed her forehead in irritation, then sighed.

"You need to calm down, my darkness is getting to you." she told me, and I nodded then took deep breaths. I opened my eyes, and Yami was gone. I looked around, but I didn't see her.

"_I'm on the inside idiot." _Yami said from inside of me, and then there was a knock on m door. Toketsu walked in, and she smiled at me then sat on my bed.

"How have you been Hinata?" she asked me.

"Okay I guess why?" I asked her back.

"Well, you're leaving in three months and it'll be boring without you here." she said shrugging. 'I hope I'll be around long enough to see the end of these twelve months' I thought to myself.

The rest of the month passed with Kurai's constant threating when Toketsu wasn't around and the late talks with Yami. Kurai and her dark side tried to hurt me every chance they got. One night, I got up to get some water, but I let Yami take over. She said that they almost killed her, and she didn't even feel them coming. So, we decided that we would take turns. I'm up during the day while she gets her seep, and she's up at night and I get my sleep. Everything was on edge and Toketsu started to notice. She asked us what was wrong, but we both said nothing. She didn't push us to answer, but she wanted some answers. She thought that we didn't know that she started to spy, but with our dark sides we always knew when and where she was. So, we played along as if nothing was wrong. After a while, she let it go as her imagination that something was wrong . And as soon as she did, the killer intent was back in the house. Kurai's dark side watched Yami, and Kurai found out that I've been using Yami to copy her jutsus which almost killed me again. I poisoned Kurai when she injured Yami almost fatally. I knocked her unconcious, and left her in the woods. Yami said she appreciated that I helped her, and she started to get a little nicer. But she told me she hated me every once in a while. It was nearing the end of month nine, and everything has been quiet. Too quiet for my liking, Kurai was M.I.A. for almost two weeks now. When I told Yami this, she made a joke about Kurai finally went to die in a ditch. Toketsu was getting worried, but Yami ignored her, while I knew Kurai was still out there. I was about to fall asleep one night, but Yami told me to look out of the window. When I did I saw Kurai, and her dark side glaring at me with black eyes. I jumped away from the window, and closed the curtains. I didn't want to have anything to do with her at the moment. Yami took over again, and I was really scared to ask her was she still there. I fell asleep that night, but I still felt the chilling stares of Kurai and her dark side.

Month ten has started, and I was sad to know that in two months I would have to leave. I woke up one morning and went downstairs, and saw Toketsu. She smiled and waved at me, and I returned it.

"Kurai said to meet her outside for some training when you're done." Toketsu told me , I nodded and finished my breakfast quickly. I went to shower, change, and brush my teeth and hair then went downstairs. I traded places with Yami and she took over. urai noticed when we walked out, and she glare which Yami returned. I realized something right then, Yami is starting to protect me more, this jutsu is probably wearing off now. I'll tell her that later though, I watched as they both started to fight, and Kurai started a stream of handsigns.

"Darkness Style: Black Ice Jutsu!" Kurai yelled at the top of her lungs, and the ice started to come at Yami. She jumped out of the way, and used freeze flame to melt the ice, which made Kurai angry. I smiled from the inside knnowing she'll be pissed off after a while. They started a battle of taijutsu, and they were going head to head. Every now and then Yami would slip up, which gave Kurai an advantage, and vice versa. Kurai did another stream of handsigns, and then she said "Whispers of the dark" next thing I know I' hearing words my father used to say to me. I got angry and started to stir inside of Yami. It earned me a harshly hissed 'Be Still'. I stopped moving, but the whispers were still there. Kurai used this distraction as, an advantage, and kicked Yami to a tree. It broke in half, and Kurai smirked at us. I knew Yami wasgetting angrier by the moment, but was controlling herself. She pushed herself off, and started to glare at Kurai. She ran at her to attack, but she stopped and put me back in my body. I turned around and saw Toketsu standing there. She sat and watched us, and Kurai pretended like she was teaching me. I noticed that she glared at me every chance she got. Everytime she taught me something I would demenstrate on her so she could get hurt. She started to get angrier as I noticed, but that didn't stop me. She glared at my cockiness, and then she told me to cxome at her with everything I got. I switched places with Yami and she took over again. Yami ran at her, and started to attack. Kurai had to pretend she didn't want to hurt me, but I caught an opening on her. I told Yami, and she hurried and hit that spot. Kurai recoiled, and Yami ran at her. Yami started to do ninjutsu and taijutsu. Hitting Kurai at every angle. Kurai got up, and glared at me.

"Practice is over." she hissed out, and walked away. I congradulated Yami, and she got back in rightful place. Toketsu came up to me, and congradulated me on winning against Kurai. I thanked her, and went inside to get a drink of water. She was telling me about how something seemed off about Kurai, and I nodded my head. But Yami was screaming 'Ya think!' on the inside fuming, it made me hold back a chuckle.

"I feel like she is being distant from me, even though we live in the same house. It's like she on't even want to be in the same house as me anymore." Toketsu said saddly. I noticed this, and I felt bad for her. She had a sister who was insane, and didn't have a clue on what was going on with her.

"It's okay Toketsu, you'll get through this, you know why? Because you're a strong Kunoichi, and if you can get through any of those crazy missions then you'll be able to do this also." I told her. She told me thank you and went to her room, I let Yami take over again. We went into my room, took a shower then let sleep take over. The next weeks were the same Kurai would train me half to death, and then I would switch places with Yami again. It was one week away from month eleven, but something was different about this week and Yami felt it. She told me, but said not to worry about it. I told her I wouldn't, but as the days went on, the feeling got worse. I couldn't sleep, and Yami would talk to me the entire night, until I got a little of sleep. It was the end of the week, but nothing happened. No warning, no Kurai, and no near death experiences. Toketsu told me that I Kurai wanted us to train today. She also told me that she would be there watching us train. I went outside, and Kurai was already waiting. I stared at her as she stood there, she gave off no traces of wanting to kill me. Toketsu was sitting there watching our moves, but neither one of us made a move. Kurai made a 'tsking' noise and she charged at me. I moved out of the way, and strated my jutsus and Byakugan. I was fighting when Yami started to yell at me from the inside.

"_Hinata! Watch Out for the dark Kurai! She's not inside of Kurai, I knew something was off!" Yami yelled from inside of me._

"_What do you mean is this why we were so anxious? She really wants me gone doesn't she?" I asked Yami._

"_Yes! She does, Hinata you're going to have to let me out. I feel Kurai's dark side and she's approaching faster than ever!" Yami warned. _

"_Come out then!" I yelled at her. _Yami came out just in time, and she was fighting with the dark Kurai, and I was almost out of chakra which Kurai noticed because she smirked. Yami ran infront of me, and punched Kurai in her face and I looked over to the side to see the dark Kurai sprawled out slowly turning to mist again.

"Is that thing dead?" I asked Yami.

"Yeah, and I made sure." she said to me. We looked at Kurai, and her gaze fell on her dark side. Then, all hell broke loose. She ran at the both of us, handsign after handsign. We both backed up, and then she yelled her justsu.

"Darkness Style: Deathly Approach Jutsu!" she yelled. Then, there was a mixture of all animals watching us.

"KURAI! NO STOP!" Toketsu yelled loudly. Kurai ignored her and pointed at us, and the animals started to move forward to us. We backed up as they advanced, and then there were footsteps. I turned my head, and Toketsu ran up to Kurai. She was trying to get her to stop, but she got pushed away forcefully. Her back hit against the tree harshly, and the tree broke in half. She shook it off, and got up glaring. She ran full speed, and made a substitution jutsu when Kurai almost hit her. Then, she injected Kurai with a poison. She was paralyzed and unconcious. The animals disappeared, and I sighed of relief.

"Hinata, you have to leave now. We taught you everything we could, and what you didn't learn she can teach you." Tokestsu said sadly as she gestured to Yami.

"Come with us back to the village." I told her.

"I can't. I have to stay here it's a promise I made. I won't break it." she told me looking down at Kurai.

"Well, I thank you Toketsu-Sensei. You too, Kurai-Sensei, even though you tried to kill me many times." I said to her standing up. I ran into the house, and grabbed everything I brought includidng the scroll. I went back outside, and Yami was still there kneeling in front of Toketsu. I heard part of it as I returned.

"I promise Toketsu-sama I'll protect Hinata with my life." she said standing up. She turned towards me, and nodded as if to ask was I ready to leave. I nodded, but gave Toketsu and Kurai a hug before I left.

"We need to make it back as fast as possible. Hinata let me take over your body." Yami said to me.

"We could make it there faster than that. I have a dragon." I told her ding the summoning jutsu. When Kori appereared, I gave him the directions, and he nodded his head and we sat on his back. Goodbye Toketsu and Kurai, Hello Konoha.

**So yeah the next chapter I will announce the winner. But let's see those scores who is in first so far.**

**GaaHina-17 I don't know why they couldn't just review like everyone else. **

**NaruHina-15 **

**Their close I need some more review to see who'll win, and please just leave a review instead a PMing me. I don't have a problem with it its just so much easier to count and everything I have to search for the number of people who voted I mean Seriously COME ON! -.-' And remember the next chapter is then winning chapter so yeah, and I'm sorry SasuHina fans I'll make a one shot dedicated to all of you if you're angry with me. So so so incredibly sorry. I would like to thank the following for reviewing: **

**sparklysilverglass**

**SoulinShadows**

**Angelnot**

**Shonny**

**DeisuiNeko**

**xXYourDoomXx**

**narujordanna**

**nhiismoney**

**kurifu gari**

**Brittany6391**

**Ayrmed**

**Juan**

**Blue**

**naruto9001believeit**

**Kaoru Himura24**

**LadyMartel4000**

**Lee**

**Elizabeth**

**Iliana**

**Simple Mistress**

**Alee26606**

**Let me know if I missed you so Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6:Back To The Village

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I will let you know the winner at the end of the chapter. And one person PM-ed me about their vote. They didn't read the author's note that I put. -.-' Anyways, let's get this goin'.**

Hinata's POV

We were on Kori, and he was running low on chakra. We told him to stop, because we were already near the village. It would take us almost 15 to 20 minutes to get there. So, here were me and Yami walking to the hidden leaf village. We didn't really make conversation, only the things that were spoken were how far away we were from the village.

"How much longer?" I asked her. She shook her head, and looked at me.

"We're almost there. Just a few more minutes." Yami said sighing. I knew something was there tat she wasn't telling me, but I didn't want to push that fact. She then sighed again, but didn't say anything. We were still walking in silence, and soon the trees were starting to shorten up, that's how I knew the village was near. Yami stopped, and I looked at her.

"You know I've been having an internal debate about telling you thi, but I'm just going to go ahead and tell you." Yami started off. I nodded for her to continue, and she took a deep breath.

"Kurai will not stop tryingto kill you. She's going to try to find you at ever chance she gets. So, I'll be here to help you. And hopefully I'll be a protector again." she said to me, and I was shocked.

"I thought that if we left then it would all be over, but no matter we can take her." I said confidently. She nodded and we started to walk again, I saw the village gates. Izumo and Kotetsu were there talking to each other. I told Yami that she should get inside my body, and she did. I got to the gates, and then cleared my throat. Izumo and Toketsu stopped talking and looked at me shocked.

"Hinata? Where have you been?" Izumo asked. I smiled at them, and looked away.

"I've been on a mission." I told them showing them the scroll. They nodded and let me through. I walked to Tsunade's office, and it didn't take that long. I told them why I was there and they let me through again. I walked up to her office, and knocked on the door. I heard a muffled come in from the other side. When I opened the door, I saw Tsunade and Shizune. I nodded at Shizune, and she returned it.

"I thought you said a year?" Tsunade asked me.

"I was but I almost got killed, and Toketsu knocked her out so I could get away." I told her sighing a bit. She nodded, and took the scroll away from me.

"Well, its good to have you back Hinata." she told me. I smiled and turned to walk away from her. But before I did I she stopped me, I turned my head slightly towards her.

"I know that you didn't have a place to stay, so I go you a small apartment." she told me, I said thank you and walked on out. I sighed as I walked around the village, I didn't want to be hear and I felt a frown come on my face.

"_Can I come back out now?" _Yami asked me and I said yes, and she did. We walked around, and I started to get hungry. We went to the ramen shop which I was hesistant to go inside of. But after getting threatened by YAmi a good number of times I did. We ordered our food, and I started to talk to her about Kurai. She answered all of them truthfully. We paid for our food, and just walked around simply.

"Hey, where are these friends of yours? I want to meet them." Yami told me, I rolled my eyes. She looked at me expectantly, but I didn't say anything.

"Hinata, I want to meet them." she whined. I looked at her as if she was stupid, and then made a noise of annoyance, but she ignored it.

"Fine, let's go find them." I told her, and just started walking anywhere in geneneral. I went to the training grounds, but didn't see any of them. I went to the ramen shop, and they weren't there either. I turned to Kurai, and shrugged. I walked to the place that sold all of that barbecue that Choji liked. I peaked in and saw them there, Yami and I slid in unnoticed and sat down. She looked at them, and they were talking having a good time.

"Looks like their having a good time without you even there." Yami said looking at me. I turned my head and glared at her harshly. She looked away, but she had amusement behind her eyes. I looked at her, and made eye contact with Neji. I cursed under my breath, and grabben Yami's arm and we fled. We were ducking under people, and pushing them out of the way. I turned around and saw them hot on our trail, I pushed myself further and tried to loose them. I ran into a training grounds, and ran from tree to tree. I turned around and they weren't there. I sighed of relief, and then was smacked upside the head.

"Hey, why did we run?" Yami asked glaring, and I just glared back at her.

"I made eye contact with my cousin, he saw me I had to run." I whispered harshly at her. Yami started to yell at me, and then we were arguing which led to her tackling me. We rolled around and she was able to get a couple of hits, and then I managed to get away and we were fighting. She was about to hit me, and I tackled her she grabbed my wrist, and gripped it roughly. I looked at her eyes, and saw them turn all black. I jumped off of her, and took a deep breath. She glared at me from her side, and her arm was bent at an odd angle. She looked at it, and popped it back into place. I turned my head, and froze all of rookie nine were there watching us. I sighed and turned to Yami then glared.

"You see what you did if you wouldn't have been yelling, we wouldn't have been in this mess!" I yelled at her she snapped her eyes to mine, and glared she walked up to me. And moved to hit me, but I grabbed the arm that was sore and she winced. I let her go and she sighed. I looked at them, and they were staring at Yami. I was going to explain but Yami beat me to it.

"The hell are you looking at?" she asked them glaring. They looked away and stared at me, and I just had a blank espression.

"Hinata! Its good to see you again." Kiba said running to me with Shino. I smiled slightly at them, but then stopped.

"Its good to see you guys too." I said to them with a straight face. They noticed this, and looked at me worriedly.

"Hinata you okay?" Shino asked me. I snapped out of my trance, and looked at them. I gave them a small smile, and then nodded.

"I'm fine. Just peachy." I said the last part under my breath. They nodded and looked at Yami she was whining about her hand. I rolled my eyes, and went over to her. I took out one of the healing poisons and gave them to her. She used it and got up, she looked at me, and then nodded at them.

"Okay those are my friends." I had to force the friends part out, and Yami nodded.

"So, who's this Hinata?" Neji asked me.

"This is Yami, my dark side." I told them, and they all looked at Yami weirdly. She made her eyes turn all black and they flinched. I knew they were going to be afraid of her, just wait until they see my powers.

**Done sorry its not long, I was gone most of the day. Here's the momnt you've all been waiting for the winner of the pairing is (drum roll please)**

**GAAHINA!**

**Surprisingly enough actually rooted for NaruHina, because they were actually winning at first but they lost T.T So, I'm going to make it up to you, I need all of you to send me a summary of a NaruHina story you want me to write and I'll pick the one that I like best. So, do that and I'm going to type it. Congradulations, GaaHina fans, and review I'm out this bitch though aaaaaannnnnnnndddddddd **

**1! **


End file.
